


Not Even You Can Heal This Wound

by bookcasesandfandoms



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caleb being a helpful wingman, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Little Fluff on The Side, Pre-Relationship, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcasesandfandoms/pseuds/bookcasesandfandoms
Summary: Yasha gets badly hurt while fighting a group of bandits with the rest of the Mighty Nein.





	Not Even You Can Heal This Wound

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from: wisperr
> 
> "How about Yasha getting hurt in battle? There seems to be plenty of fics where Beau is the injurred one, itd be interesting to see it the other way around"

It was just a flash.

Two swords clashed against each other, sending sparks into the air, quickly retreating back to their wielder's side for another strike. Yasha's hand was just a second too slow to meet the bandit's blade and Beau had to watch as the edge cut into her skin and deeper into her flesh, leaving an open gash on her stomach. Yasha's sword slipped out of her grip and fell to the cobble stone floor with a loud clank, immediately followed by the aasimar herself.

Beau felt the strike as if it was her own body.

Standing agape for a slip second, she rushed forward, ignoring her own safety as well as her former opponent. Jumping from behind Caleb she parried the attack that was supposed to finish Yasha off with her staff, skilfully using the other end to knock all the teeth out of the bandit's mouth. All of her former training went out of the window, all the grace and swiftness of monks forgotten, as she delivered one blow after the other, using all the power and force her aching muscles would give and asking for more. She felt her throat ache from the scream she didn't know she was letting out, turning the bandit's body into red mush of blood, flesh and bone.

She felt the rage consume her entire body, vision almost blacking out and she knew she would continue to beat the man who hurt Yasha, until there was nothing left of him to beat anymore. The dull thuds of her staff hitting the stone work were the only think she could hear, the voices of her friends calling out to her lost to her mind. She was about to strike him again, when two arms sneaked around her stomach and forcefully lifted her off the ground.

The touch surprised her and she instinctively bashed her attacker in the shin to get out of his grasp and it wasn't until she felt the radiating cold of his magical, ice armour and the overpowering smell of sea water that she realised the man behind her was Fjord. She dropped her staff to the ground, bringing her hands to her face as she slowly regained her other senses as well, mumbling her apologies under her breath.

"Jester is going to heal her up, she will be okay Beau." He assured her, putting her back on her own feet, but keeping her safely in his grasp.

Beau let her hands fall down, not fighting him anymore to free herself, and watched the pale glow that surrounded both Jester's hands. Caleb was standing beside Beau, with Nott holding his leg protectively, while Molly rushed passed them and knelt beside the healer to help her out.

The spell was taking way too long.

The gash remained open, blood pouring out in quick, little waves as Yasha's heartbeat picked up for the lost pressure. Droplets of sweat started to form on Jester's brow as she kept the spell up, the light fainting ever so slightly as her hands trembled above Yasha's limp form. The passing seconds became unbearable, the red pool under Yasha's body stretching out through the cobble-stoned street. Suddenly, her chest failed to rise and fall again and her body went deadly still, her eyes staring blankly to the sky.

Beau heard Caleb mumbling to himself as he was trying to find a spell in one of his books that could to help the fallen aasimar, while Molly screamed his lungs out, trying to bring back to consciousness and pressing her chest with all of his weight propped on his arms to kick start her heart again. Beau couldn't do anything more than stare at the scene, her limbs going limp, as Fjord brought her closer and held her standing against.

The light around the cleric became unbearably bright, forcing the other members of the Mighty Nein to look away. When they turned back, it seemed the blood stopped to pour out of Yasha's body completely as she finally drew a shaky breath and the flesh of the wound started to close itself under Jester's healing hands. There was a shared glance of relief, Jester sitting back on her feet and letting out a breath of exhaustion. Molly held one hand on the aasimar's pulse and the other hovering over her mouth to make sure she was breathing properly. He gave them a somewhat of a tired smirk.

"I knew she wouldn't go down that easy. She's too stubborn."

 

 

  
With the help of some of the towns' folk onlookers, that crowded around once the danger was passed, they managed to bring Yasha back to the Leaky Tap.

Renting one room more from the rather surprised inn-keeper, so she could rest undisturbed by the rest of the group, they brought her up and rested her onto the bed. Caleb and Jester stayed up with her, doing whatever they could with their magic to help her heal, while Molly made sure her wound was properly covered and bandaged.

Nott with Fjord accompanied Beau to the bar and ordered her drinks until her hands finally stopped trembling.

"You went kinda, uh, nuts out there. They'll have to scrub that guy off the street." Fjord said, staring intently at the bottom of his empty glass and not meeting Beau's exhausted gaze.

"Yeah." Nott joined the conversation with her high-pitched voice. "You were even scarier that Yasha when she rages."

Beau remained silent for quite a while, resting her forehead against the rim of her glass.

"Sorry about that. Lost my cool out there. Won't happen again, I promise."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Fjord asked, still starring into his glass.

"Definitely not."

They sat in awkward silence, all three of them somewhat scared to address what happened not a whole hour ago. The silence would draw out into the long night, but Caleb came down the stairs, with dark circles under his eyes, looking even more exhausted than usual.

"We did all we could and it seems she is stable, for now. Jester dozed off and if I have to be honest, I could use some rest too. But someone should look after her, while we sleep, just in case." He announced, keeping his eyes locked on Beau.

"I'm not that tired, I'll take the first watch. You guys should get some rest." Fjord said, before anyone else could react.

"Um, you look worse then both me and Nott combined, you are definitely not staying awake." Caleb said and raised his hands to shut off any further protests. "Beauregard, will you stay up with her?"

"Totally. I'll wake you guys up if anything happens."

Nott and Fjord exchanged confused looks, the half-orc mumbling 'I don't look that bad' under his breath, as both of them stood up to go to their own rooms. Beauregard followed them up, wishing them a good night before entering Yasha's room.

Molly was silently sitting on of the wooden chairs by her bed, looking as exhausted and stressed out as Beau felt. He stood up as she stepped through the door, giving Yasha a quick kiss on the forehead and as he was walking out the door, he gently squeezed Beau's shoulder and closed the door behind him.

Yasha was still unconscious, but her breathing was even and strong, as was her heartbeat.

Beauregard slung into now empty chair, letting out a sigh.

"I told you, you should rush into them alone." She said quietly, not knowing, what to do with herself. "Stupid, celestial barbarian. Lucky you're cute."

She sat back for while, looking out of the window right into the sun setting behind the rooftops of Zadash. She remembered all the people she lost, the way she felt when their hearths stopped beating and the hope, that they would open their eyes again, had vanished. She was always in a state of shock and despair, often grabbing a bottle to dull her sorrow, but she never reacted the way she had that day. She completely lost control and that brought goosebumps to the back of her neck.

"Have I ever told you about my little dumb-ass of a brother?" She asked, as if Yasha was able to answer, not taking her eyes of the sunset. "He is my twin, was my twin…" The sudden wave of sadness washed over her and with it came tears and quiet sobs, taking with them the stress of that day.

"We used to get into all sorts of trouble together. Climbing every wall in or father's estate, pranking all the formal guests and politicians. Once we stuffed an emissary's trunk with dead fish and snails, that we found around the pond after a storm struck. Gods, I couldn't get the stench out of my cloths for weeks. Other times we would fill their boots with horse shit, while they were sleeping or put oatmeal into the pillows. Our father was furious, he always made as apologise to the honoured guest and as a punishment, he made us attend all of his negotiations and stupid councils, even though it bored us both to death." She smiled, despite her tears. "I caught him once, laughing his ass off at one of our pranks, when no one was looking. I never told anyone, not even my brother."

 

 

  
The early evening turned into night soon, and shining stars filled the sky.

Beau didn't even light a candle, preferring to stay in the darkness, pausing her from time to time stories to listen to Yasha's deep breaths.

"-his foot slipped and he fell right into the rotten apples. He didn't want to drink cider for months!" Beau laughed as she finished another story, thinking about another to tell.  
"I guess the stupidity runs in the family." A faint, weak voice said next to her.

"I am not…" Beau was about to defend herself, when she realised, that from the darkness two differently coloured eyes were starring at her, one violet, the other green.  
"I swear, another story and I'm going to fling myself out of the window." Added Yasha, shuffling her body on the bed to find a more comfortable position.

"You're awake!" Beau squeaked in surprise, coughing to get her voice back into her normal range.

"Have been for at least half an hour. The last story was pretty good, I didn't want to interrupt." She said with difficulty.

"How are you feeling?" Beau asked, swallowing the ball of nervousness that suddenly formed in her throat.

"Like shit. As expected in my current condition." Said Yasha, gesturing towards her bandaged torso. "But I had worse. I'm pretty sure I'll be okay for gnoll hunting tomorrow. You know, I heal fast."

"Only if Jester doesn't kill you first. Or Molly. With hugs." Beau said as she stood up, now much more aware of the fact that she was alone with Yasha in a room lit by nothing but the stars, with the rest of the group sleeping in rooms down the hall. "Since you are awake, I'm going to let you rest. You know, privately." She was about to turn around and walk out of the door, when she felt a hand slip into hers.

"Stay here."

Beau wished she had her goggles with her, because in the dark, Yasha's expression remained a mystery to her. She was very aware of the wild blush creeping into her cheeks and also of the fact, that Yasha could see in the dark as well as in the light.

She felt a gentle tug on her arm and Yasha's palm slipped out of her hand as the aasimar scooted over to the wall leaving plenty of space for Beau to lie down, her eyes still intently pinned on Beau's face, faintly shining in the dark.

Beau laid down next to her, awkwardly keeping a little bit of space between them, until Yasha let out a sigh and slipped her muscular arm under Beau's shoulders, bringing her closer and leaving her arm to rest where it lay.

"You better not go anywhere. I will know." Yasha said.

"You better be alive when I wake up." Beau managed to say as she awkwardly snuggled closer, resting her hand against Yasha's chest, smiling to herself, where even the aasimar couldn't see it anymore and finally letting the peaceful sleep come to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you have any other prompts for me, SFW or NSFW, feel free to leave them here.
> 
> Also sorry if I messed up something canon, I'm not quite caught up yet with the show.


End file.
